Pure Light
by blooody.love
Summary: Short before Christmas, our heroes and villains are back from their trip to Neverland. They saved Henry, but now they got other things to work on. Especially since Emma hasn't chosen yet between Neal and Hook... (For fans of Captain Swan, the Charmings and Captain Charming)


If love was easy…

Emma looked up at the sky.

"It's snowing.", Henry screamed out happily.

"Yeah, kid, it is.", Emma smiled and looked over at her son who was standing next to her. She hugged him tight.

He was back. That was all that mattered.

They walked a little while and stopped before. It was opened. Many people were sitting at the tables, talking and enjoying the warmth inside the Diner while they were watching the snow that was falling outside.

"Are you hungry, kid?", Emma asked her son.

Without answering Henry ran towards the door and entered the Diner. Most people turned around and greeted him.

Emma smiled. That was her son.

She watched him ordering something – probably hot chocolate with cinnamon and something to eat – before she took a few steps forward to follow him inside.

"Swan?", a very familiar voice asked behind her. Emma couldn't help but smile a bit brighter. She knew who it was although she wasn't able to see anything but darkness when she turned around.

It took her eyes a few moments before she could see something.

Hook was just walking towards her. He had changed his clothes after he had realized that the winter in Storybrooke was pretty cold and that long black leather coats weren't very appreciated here.

Emma grinned at the memory of Hook and David trying to find some clothes that Hook was accepting to wear.

Mary Margaret and Emma had been sitting in the kitchen of their apartment, listening to the men's argument and trying not to burst out laughing.

"And what exactly is that supposed to be?", Hook had asked.

Charming had sighed irriated. "A jeans, Hook. It's a jeans. It's what people are wearing in this century."

After almost three hours Hook had decided to try on a black jeans and a white longsleeve shirt.

Emma couldn't complain.

But this sudden and surprisingly peaceful change of clothes didn't mean that he was also ready to give up his leather. After one more hour of arguing David and Hook came to an agreement that his long black coat would be replaced with a new and shorter leather coat.

It was probably not the best choice to wear leather coats in such a cold winter but Emma was able to understand Hook's decision. Since they were back to Storybrooke she hadn't taken off her red leather jacket either.

"Hook…", Emma said as soon as he was standing right in front of her.

He raised an eyebrow. "I told you, it's Killian."

She still hadn't made a choice and that was the reason why she needed to keep him at distance.

Emma shrugged. "Don't care. Hook suits you." She pointed her head towards his hook where a left hand actually should've been.

He just grinned, not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

She looked back at him. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Seconds passed by. Hook didn't answer. He just stood there and smirked.

Emma crossed her arms. "Hey, I asked you something."

His grin got brighter and he slowly shook his head. "I just wanted to…" His voice went lower and Emma didn't catch the last part of the sentence.

She sighed and tilted her head to the left side. "What?"

He took one step forward, caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

Emma felt how she relaxed immediately. Her arms weren't crossed anymore. One she had put around his neck, with the other hand she was running her fingers through his hair.

He put his left arm around her waist and lifted her up.

It was a passionate kiss but at the same time it was also a sweet kiss. Soft. But sensual.

She felt how she just wanted him to hold her close. And that scared her like hell.

Hook carefully put Emma on her feet again and ended the kiss but didn't let go of her. His forehead touched hers and both of them had their eyes closed.

"I love you.", he whispered.

Emma felt a tear running down her face.

She nearly startled when she sensed a soft touch on her cheek that brushed her tear away.

Hook raised her jaw with his finger tips, so that she had to look at him.

Emma bit her lip, holding back tears.

"I really do, Emma. I love you. I want to be with you. It's your choice but whatever your choice will be… It won't change what I feel for you.", he looked at her genuinely.

Then he placed one last kiss on her forehead. Emma closed her eyes and only listened to his steps on the sidewalk when he walked away, leaving her alone in the biting cold.


End file.
